


Fairy Tales

by MsCongeniality



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-10
Updated: 2004-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-03 21:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsCongeniality/pseuds/MsCongeniality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome's thoughts from a time well after the quest for the Shikon no Tama has ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Tales

Once I believed in happy endings.

I believed in fairy tales...I _lived_ a fairy tale. I was the heroine and while the knight at my side didn't wear armor and wasn't pure of heart he was no less the hero for all of that.

Once I was a child.

Children grow up...I grew up and, I learned that the fairy tales hide darker metaphors and there are no happy endings. The hero doesn't always win and even if he does, he doesn't always get the girl.

Or rather, the girl doesn't always get him.

I hate fairy tales.


End file.
